Taste The Darkness
by Darkecean
Summary: Elena finds her world turned upside upon meeting Katherine for the first time...
1. Chapter 1

Elena stood there, eyes wide heart pounding with uncertainty, with disbelief and fear cascading down her spine sending trembles rippling through her body staring at her, at the woman she now was, the woman of her lover's past…Katherine.

"How is…this…possible…" But the woman her mirrored image moved closer stalking slowly with brown eyes shifting darker dilating into the cores of vampire lure sliding beside her sending Elena over the edge "How do we look exactly alike…" Elena gasped as Katherine moved closer and brushed nails below her neck over the exposed flesh at the top of her chest bringing the girl's pulse thundering with sheer anxiety.

"You're asking all the wrong questions…" Katherine told her, tauntingly teasingly slipping behind her other half's body spinning around contemplating stripping the girl from the Salvatore house but then she heard the footsteps and the call of Stefan's concerned cry.

"Elena!" Stefan spoke running into the foyer. The girl looked from her vampire love then back finding no one behind her at all, turning to him. "Are you okay?"

"N…not really…" Elena panted as Stefan studied her lost and confused face stepping closer until her warm brown eyes met his. "Are you okay?" He closed the distance standing before her.

"Not really…" It was all he could give her as Stefan and Elena embraced with arms tight around one another trembling from their encounter. Immediately his vampiric senses shifted feeling just the faintest of Katherine's scent upon Elena's skin as he pulled back checking her for marks. "Did she?"

"No…I…I don't…her eyes Stefan…" His own eyes widened, realizing she had felt his former love's pull and it alarmed it greatly.

"It's going to be okay…I won't let her hurt you…" He assured her moving across the room quickly to the phone. "I'm calling Damon…" Stefan told Elena reaching for the receiver as his eyes widened again feeling the presence but it was too late. Swinging around, Elena was gone. "NO!" Grasping the phone tightly he was alarmed when it rung hitting the talk button hearing his brother's voice.

"Bro…it's Katherine…she's…"

"She has Elena…" Was all Stefan could say as both brothers felt the fear pierce their souls…

It was all so sudden…one moment she had been standing in the entrance foyer of the Salvatore home and next she was in a completely different house with dark red drapes pulled and a few small candles lit in the vast room quiet cold, desolate and nearly empty accept for a few chairs a couch and candle holders on mantles. Elena went to breathe, but found herself hyperventilating spinning around with dizziness taking her stumbling back until her legs hit one of the black lounge chairs and she nearly fell over. But then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck tighten and perk flipping around with brown eyes widening at whom sat comfortably on the couch before her. The same reflection again, the same eyes but no, these eyes were darker and the smile on her face was full of sinister intent. Elena pushed her body away from the chair taking one ragged breath then another backing her steps further from where she sat.

"Katherine…" The one word, the one name and the woman before her appeared pleased smirking.

"Now that we've grown acquainted…" Elena didn't even see her move, she was just there suddenly in front of her again tilting her head to Elena eyeing her from head to toe with her eyes shifting darker. But Katherine wandered her gaze to what was around the girl's neck. _She has my necklace…hmmm…vervain…clever Stefan. _Dark eyes lifted to Elena's trembling brown ones.

"Where…am…I…" Elena stammered as Katherine inched closer bringing her footing back yet again until her body met a solid wall and the panic of entrapment slipped through Elena with a hard tremble of terror. _She's gonna kill me…_Elena thought bracing herself for the quick reaction but it never came. Instead the vampire tilted her head curiously smiling with an ominous curve of her lips.

"You're still asking…all the wrong questions…" Katherine could sense the girl's fear, her shivering form and her pulsing heart, like a hypnotic drum beat luring her closer to Elena in anticipation. Her old plans were tossed out the door, as new ideas began to flood her mind bringing forth a delicious game she had begun with her other half. But then the girl's anxious terror flipped to a wavering curiosity…the girl WANTED to know more. It appealed the vampire, as she resisted the urge to lick her lips with a devious ache of sweet dark contemplation.

"What…sh…should I…be…asking…" Elena's hands spread bracing the wall as Katherine closed the last few inches between them bringing her hand up yet again brushing Elena's hair from her neck slipping it behind her ear then trailing a slight sharp nail over the back of Elena's ear stroking at the spot between her neck and earlobe. The one gesture had brought a shutter through the girl, and with it a deep fear…but it wasn't fear…she couldn't quite place it but it felt…different. Elena's eyes dipped down then back up realizing Katherine's face was inches from her own sending the girl into another heavy breathed stupor.

"Why…" Katherine begun scraping her nail further down Elena's neck a little deeper bringing a gasp from the girl. "…Can't…" The vampire moved her face to the side until her lips ever so softly brushed Elena's cheek. "…You…" Katherine slipped her free hand over the side of Elena's hip sliding behind the girl's body scraping at her lower back bringing yet another hyperventilation from Elena whose fingers spasmed against the dark painted wall. "…Fight…" The lips moved from Elena's cheek to her ear whispering two more words ending with the girl's name in a seductively playful tone. "…Me…Elena…" Katherine felt the last of Elena's mind spark with several unanswered questions knowing the girl was taking the bait just as she expected slowly moving her head back until her dark eyes slid directly into the girl's and her nail scraped downward right to the clasp of the necklace loosening it as the last protection Elena held dropped to the floor between them with a thud. Once the girl's eyes widened Katherine let her own contract then spread watching as Elena's contracted then dilated in perfect unison. "The answer…you…are…mine…" Elena's hands quit quivering and slid down the wall with her arms dropping to the sides and her mind gave to the dark compelling voice. Katherine licked her lips and mouthed what she had yearned to since first laying eyes on her. In that moment it wasn't about the Salvatore brothers, it wasn't about her freedom or anything else…it was about what she had come to claim what was rightfully hers. "You won't fight me…" Elena went to repeat the hypnotic command ensuring the vampire's lure but the finger on her neck brushed over her lips silencing her. "Sshhh…but feel free…to make…as much…" Katherine purred slipping her eyes from Elena's as the girl blinked for a moment then realized she couldn't pull away couldn't lift her arms or make any part of her body move…and it hit her then…she had been compelled. "…Noise…as…you…like…" Before Elena could comprehend what was happening the soft lips that had been on her cheek met the side of her neck and the girl's body began to shiver with a torrent heat, swirling and jumbled thoughts that seemed to melt away on the whim of the kisses trailed over her neck.

"What…are…y…ou…" Elena panted as her eyes slid back with her body scorched in pure dark fire that the vampire had cast over her threatening her knees to give way. Just as Katherine tasted the girl's skin she felt the hunger rise beneath her taunting her game just as much as she was taunting Elena. She felt it then, the ache from such a closed off small minded girl. As she had suspected, Elena wasn't all choir girl…she had desires…that reached beyond her conscious thought, into her dreams where Katherine slipped inside turning the pages of Elena's black book of secrets unfolding every temptation and playing on them perfectly with her movements. Sliding her lips up Elena's neck she reached the base between the neck and earlobe cracking her jaw then scraping her sharp dainty fangs downward slipping her arm tighter around Elena's back tugging the girl from the wall holding her up feeling her legs turn to mush no longer able to stand from what was happening to her. "Wh…at…" Elena had attempted to regain focus but the moment sharp fangs slid against her heated flesh her body yearned, burned for what was to come. Katherine knew the instant it did, slipping her fangs directly to the perfect spot pressing in slicing the first layer of skin sending Elena's body into shock waves of dark preamble and Katherine sunk deeper reaching and pulling at the first of the girl's sweet and irresistible elixir finding the taste of her other half intoxicating and addicting. But as she began to drink the moans the aching noises of dark surrender escaped Elena's mouth. The girl's eyes flicked all the way back with eyelids fluttering and arms finally moving to grasp Katherine's body clenching tight to her jacket as fingers spasmed. Then Katherine took it further slipping out after her fill leaving the girl in between a vampire's draining haze and an undoubtedly needed ecstasy sliding her tongue directly over the marks she had just made and Elena's head leaned further back with her body arching against Katherine's. _Who knew…my bite…could do this to her…she's mine…mine…at last…_Katherine smiled as a small drop of blood slid from her lips down her chin and she lunged in again sinking into the exact same spot bringing Elena moaning in rich dark pleasure. Vampires knew what would happen to a newly bitten human if they bit in the same place twice…it would release a deep course of lust of ache from their victims until they yearned to be bit over and over high on the delicious fulfillment of what dark fangs could produce on their bodies. Katherine felt it in Elena with how the girl clenched to her like the vampire was the last stable thing in her shattered world. In an instant the game changed the air changed to one thick with pleasure with hunger with want as Katherine pulled away for a moment then ripped the jacket from her body and snatched the dark blue short-sleeved shirt at Elena's chest tearing the material apart along with the girl's white undershirt leaving the vampire marveling at the black silk bra immediately removing it as well reaching for her own dark purple shirt slipping it off along with her own bra. Katherine pressed her bare chest against Elena's kissing down her neck scraping nails against the girl's leg clenching her other hand behind Elena's head sliding fingers into her long straight hair.

"So beautiful…delicious…" Katherine purred and without a single thought watched the last of Elena's resolve slip away with the contraction of her pupils and the vampire smiled deviously brushing her lips directly over Elena's sending a groan from the girl whose eyes once again rolled back into her head. Elena couldn't think couldn't breathe all she knew was the temptation before her had never felt so good so enticing and when Katherine kissed her again then again more hungrily Elena could no longer hold back pressing her lips against the vampire's. Katherine purred as Elena moaned with the vampire commanding entry between her lips to which the girl willingly gave and her tongue found the Elena's dancing theirs together. With impeccable timing she slid her hand forward and scraped nails directly over the puncture marks she'd given Elena bringing more moans and a deeper ache Katherine would gladly fill. Tugging her other half from the wall she dropped them to the floor and grabbed both of Elena's wrists slamming them to either side above her head pinning her straddling the girl's body kissing her heavier, hotter deeper. Leaving Elena breathless Katherine pulled her head away staring into the girl's hazed and lust filled eyes full of need knowing compulsion wasn't necessary this time. "You're mine…" She cooed then slipped her head down kissing one of Elena's exposed breasts sliding her tongue over the hardened pink nipple then moved to the other breast doing the same torturing the girl until Elena was bucking and fighting to be taken, fighting for Katherine to take her body in ways she had never experienced but now darkly craved. The vampire smirked then bit right above Elena's breast and the girl threw her head back gasping, moaning louder thrashing her head back and forth and with one solid word Katherine knew Elena had given herself completely over to the darkness.

"Yours…" Elena moaned over and over as Katherine let loose both arms knowing the girl wouldn't raise them unless she wanted her to sitting up.

"Yes Elena…you will be…from now on…" Katherine purred pulling her hand up to her own neck dragging a sharp nail over her skin until it broke and red seeped from the cut entrancing Elena whose eyes rolled forward and fixated on the dripping life that slid from her neck downward about to reach the vampire's chest. Flicking her gaze upward the vampire nodded to her. "Drink." Katherine whispered clenching the girl's head bringing her face directly to the escaping elixir as Elena surrendered to her desire sliding her tongue right over the blood that had rolled down between her breasts licking upward and right over the open wound suckling. The moment the blood hit her mouth and slid down her throat Elena had never felt such power such thirst or darkness. The taste was metallic at first a little spiced but then it became sweet like candy and she HAD to have more. "Yes…" The vampire mouthed in a sweet dark command, "…Drink…thirst…take…" Katherine growled playfully throwing her head back in pure ominous laughter and pleasure feeling Elena drink willingly hungrily what would forever change her. She pulled Elena's head back as the girl began to kiss down the front of her body lapping at the blood that still resided from its escape with Katherine lunging her hand down directly to the button on Elena's jeans intent on removing the rest of their clothing before both burst into sensual flames.

It was only the beginning of Katherine's sweet seduction, only the first hint of what was to come. She was in her Paris retreat far from the Salvatore brothers far from everyone that could cause trouble to them, far from the curse of their meet and the fate that eventually would hunt them down. It didn't matter at that moment, because Katherine had gotten what she came for and Elena gave to what Katherine had wanted.

There were no more words no more compulsions…just heat, passion and the start of Elena's new life…as Katherine's claim...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I've got a request for more on this…well request granted. I've been working on other original stories so I apologize it's been a while since I've focused on this one. But here's a sneak preview into what's to come, a little teaser if you will ;)**_

The sun faded behind the trees, the hills and mountains and with its retreat of the ending day a pair of warm ecstasy filled eyes awoke as did her sated body tangled in a set of black satin sheets so soft so smooth it coated her skin with a rich blanketed safety. She laid upon her stomach with a hand draped over such a comfortable pillow where her head lay and hair sprayed out over the case with her other hand swaying along with her arm over a rather thick but soft mattress. Everything felt so perfect, so right, and her body for the first time felt complete felt released on a whim of a glorious dark night. A dark…night…

"Katherine…" Elena whispered and the moment she did each divine touch, every kiss, fondle of her body writhing arching to the vampire's command came flooding back to the girl. She flipped through page upon page of last night's experience and found every bit of her flesh scorching like a wild fire, burning over and over for a repetition of what her doppelganger gave. She realized it whole heartedly then…she wanted Katherine. Not just her body, but every bit of her and it didn't matter if it was compulsion or not, SHE wanted HER.

"Ah, she awakens so beautifully wrapped up for my unraveling." Elena flipped to her side and peered to the doorway caught completely by the dark goddess against the wall. Katherine's hair had such a free and careless waver to it, her curls draped over an exposed shoulder from a black silk robe that had nonchalantly slid from one side coiled down her arm. Eyes of pure hunger fixated on the girl so amazingly relaxed in the vampire's bed.

Katherine still couldn't piece together that Elena was hers, belonged to her completely and now rested in her home content and soothed. But there was so much more she had planned for her sweet other half. It began with a glass, the very crystal glass she held in her grasp now barefoot softly making her way to the girl. Elena's breath caught in her throat watching the casually but seductive way Katherine approached her. "How do you feel?"

"I…" Elena felt so much, so extremely that it was difficult to form in such a few amount of words but as she went to spill everything Katherine took it all away placing the glass on the nightstand of her room bringing her soft lips to Elena's. The vampire in Katherine urged to press her down, drive the girl's body into wicked pleasure as she did last night but it wasn't the time just yet. Pulling slightly back with a soft moan from the human Katherine let the smile curve on her lips. "Kath…"

"You are mine…as I am yours my dear…now I ask you before night comes swift calling me as the pulse of your neck throbs for me…are you ready to surrender to it all…" Elena felt her heart stiffen, skip several beats then race with a thunder storming inside of her. Every bit of her body urged to give to the vampire she had once feared so greatly but now all she desired was to be hers, completely without regret without fear without sadness. Elena recalled with even how rough Katherine had been how she'd pinned her in ways even the ex cheerleader found impossible, how fangs pierced her body over and over in places she didn't think could excite so much lust…not once had she been too rough. She treasured and worshiped the girl so carefully it made Elena wish to shed a tear of pure happiness. She didn't regret one bit that Katherine had claimed her, even though she had removed the only thing protecting her…it didn't matter.

The vampire could protect her more than any ridiculous necklace. In an instant Elena's eyes met Katherine's locked tight and with it the girl let the warmth in her gaze fill the vampire, that walked so lonely for centuries, with a rewarded companionship and an answer.

"I'm…yours…Katherine…" Elena softly spoke shutting her eyes letting a smile light up her entire face as hands softly stroked the sides of her face with one final warm kiss to the human in her. Then, it all faded away with a loud snap.

Katherine felt her entire soul tremble the moment she'd broken Elena's fragile neck and the girl she adored so deeply drop into her panicked arms. She should be used to this by now, but with this one moment the vampire felt such a deep pitted sorrow a loss that nothing seemed to fill. She had fed Elena what she needed for transition, and fed her again as she slept to ensure it would be painless. But with no heartbeat, no pulse, no life the girl limp in her arms brought Katherine into a heavy fear, until…

Elena's eyes shot open a gasp tore from her body that bucked and bolted upright in Katherine's arms. Instantly everything that the vampire felt Elena felt, as if she'd been connected into every thought roaring through Katherine's head. Immediately the girl traced the side of her maker's face wiping away a single tear that had escaped Katherine's beautiful eyes that now came alive with the revival of Elena in her arms.

"Katherine…" Her voice so soft before now ignited a fire deep into Katherine's body, the compulsive seduction of a vampire's call. Elena hadn't even realized just how much one name spoken had created a strike of hot preamble in the vampire holding her. But with her doppelganger's eyes swarming with desire she finally understood and marveled curiously at the wonders of eternity, the subtle gifts of being a creature of the darkness. It enticed her, moved her in ways that Katherine did. It excited Elena and with her joyousness she let herself free and in moments the once weak and pathetic human so many had preyed upon died, and the true power in Elena arose. Katherine purred now pinned on the bed with Elena's body above her holding her captive and it brought a sinister smile to both of their faces.

"Already learning your strides, and speed I see." Katherine whispered noticing how Elena's eyes would contract then pulse and swirl with darkness. "The glass…my chere, you must…" She could barely muster the simple but needed words with the way Elena called to her, the way their bodies hummed for one another's embrace. But Elena nodded snatching the glass with vampiric ease letting it all go, drinking down the taste that was not her lover's but human and necessary. A small droplet escaped her lips and as Elena pulled the glass away Katherine made her move sitting up rolling them both slamming Elena beneath her bending her head down sliding her tongue right over the red streak lapping it up then pressing her lips hungrily to the girl's. Elena moaned out crushing her hands in Katherine's robe and before she even knew what she was doing tore away the material leaving her lover bare and shivering heatedly for her touch. Katherine felt the girl's nails scrap down her back as Elena's eyes darkened rolling back into her head rolling her tongue against her maker's. It wasn't until Katherine pushed her tongue against the sharp pin pricks that Elena felt fangs extend from her gums with the first glaze of the vampire's blood in her mouth. When her incisors stretched it was painful but quickly it contorted to absolute pleasure and Elena felt herself lost suckling at the blood that welled in their mouths, Katherine's sweet dark blood, ancient, powerful…pure ecstasy. Katherine felt another moan drive from Elena and their hips buck against one another driving their hunger deeper. The older vampire pulled back watching with pride as the veins on Elena's face darkened and spread. "Beautiful darkness, how you seduce me my sweet Elena…"

"As you have seduced me, and I wish for only you…Katherine…only you…"

"Two days Damon TWO days!" Stefan snarled smashing his fist into one of the larger forest trees as the older brother let out a heavy annoyed sigh at the sniveling of his sibling. "We've searched everywhere! I can't sense her, smell her…nothing!"

"Quit your bitching bro! I wonder sometimes if you really were born a boy or a girl with how much you whine when you lose your toys." That did it as Stefan rushed Damon flashing angered fang but as usual his older brother kept his cool and without a single drop of sweat grabbed the raging vampire throwing him into the trunk of another tree. Damon smacked his hands of the action watching Stefan slowly stand dusting his body off from the impact. "Now, are we going to behave or act like a child again?"

"You're one to talk. After all, it wasn't long ago you tried to bite her…think of what Kath…" Damon moved with a fierce snap of his contained temper grabbing Stefan by the neck for the second time slamming him against another tree but pinning him hoisted off the ground then letting go dropping him.

"DON'T use her name again Stef! Let that be the one warning you get. Besides we are both fools…she's no where nears Mystic Falls." Damon awaited his annoying brother to gather his senses and composure meeting the vampire's serious eyes.

"She ran? With Elena?"

"I'd say you finally got one right Stef ole pal! And where is one of the bitch's favorite vacation spots?" Stefan thought long and hard pulling his gaze away from his siblings then it hit him…

"Paris."

Katherine stood in the rather large dark marbled bathroom running a brush through her curled dark hair curving her lips at how each stroke draped the right amount of soft strands over her bare shoulders shifting her dark gaze to the side as Elena emerged from the bed walking slowly to entrance meeting Katherine's reflection in the mirror. But it moved the older vampire in dark lust how her doppelganger swayed each part of her body seductively. Indeed her Petrova bloodline was showing. Elena's very scent dripped with sensual desire, dark promise and so much more. She was no longer a fragile thing, but powerful admired and it brought Katherine licking her lips in anticipation to teach her lover all the wicked little tricks of vampirism. Even now the girl, no the woman in Elena branched out, stretched like a wild cat finding her freedom after so very long. Her body leaned against the doorway with her dark hair partially covering her face and Katherine's rope draped over her shoulders loosely but so very obvious she was bare beneath the black silk. But what caught her attention most was the way Elena had just a little of her vampire showing, in the soft veins in her cheeks and the warm brown eyes before now just a tad darker more alluring and to Katherine, downright hypnotizing.

"With that look on your face I'd say you were almost trying to compel me…" Katherine purred then felt the shift in the air as Elena appeared right behind her grabbing the brush from her hand carefully. "Aren't we adjusting quickly."

"Well I did learn from the best…" Elena whispered against Katherine's ear, and each syllable brought a shutter through the older vampire. _She drives me mad with her voice…_"I could whisper something a little more to your liking…like…" Katherine moaned throwing her head back spinning around knocking the brush from Elena's hand with the small sentence raked with sex in her tone slamming her lover into the far wall showing fang baring her own dark veins that no longer frightened Elena but enticed her, excited her. Instantly she fought Katherine's movement, shifting her weight swinging her doppelganger from the pin to the pinned knocking the older vampire against the wall but instantly Katherine took back her dominance bringing her head to the crook of Elena's neck kissing down her throat moving to the side slicing into her flesh driving the woman into white strikes of hot lightning followed by a riptide of inferno causing just a hint of her own essence between her to release her body's sweet scent. As Elena moaned out more sexually than usual Katherine purred and returned a moan of her own suckling slow adding her drinking to the list of vampire foreplay she knew her lover couldn't resist. "Ka…the…rine…" Elena panted heavily letting her darkened eyes roll back and her fangs to peek from under her curved lips and expression filled with ecstasy. _If you bite me again, we won't make it to dinner…_Katherine felt their own private mental wave path shuttering again. They were, truly one now connected far beyond the simplicities of the ideals of soul mates. With that discovery the older vampire pulled from Elena's neck stroking her tongue over the marks knowing instantly they would disappear but it didn't mean her made wouldn't feel the small hint of aching pleasure to come.

"Let's skip dinner…we can always…eat out late…" Elena gulped knowing where this was leading and before she could blink Katherine showed her a true elder's power and speed removing the small scrap of silk and slamming them onto the mattress in time for Elena's hands to grasp the headboard of their luxurious bed. "I want…to have you…again…and again…"

"Mmm I love the way you threaten me Kath…" Elena didn't get another word in when Katherine crushed her lips roughly to the woman's driving her hips against her made hard swift bringing both a hot heavy moan of hungered passion. She felt her maker's hand push at her thighs teasingly stroking the inside of her left leg immersing a deeper moan from Elena's throat flashing more fang enticing Katherine to continue her torment sliding herself right against the moist center of Elena's showing her that she was indeed just as dripping as the woman beneath her. Elena returned the aching kiss with just as much desire stroking her tongue dancing with Katherine's and eventually giving in to the dominance of their dark embrace. _You…are…a…fucking…_Elena's mind burst in flames on the swift swipe of Katherine's index finger right over the lips of her center breaking their kiss.

"I've just…begun…love…" The older vampire purred with a wicked smile and another leisure taunting stroke of her finger against her lover._ Yes…definitely a late dinner tonight…_

As not to wake her lover she carefully made her way across the bedroom to her immense bathroom and full sized Victorian style walk in shower etched with roses on the glass on each paneled wall reaching for the handle of the door tugging it open softly. As she grasped the nozzles to thrust on the heavy flow and adjust the heat just perfectly to her desire she couldn't help but smirk beneath her wild curled and no doubt tangled hair. Their night had once again brushed beyond the scope of just passionate sex. What they had, it brought a freedom to the once bound vampire that had stalked the nights and the pathetic world of petty humans. It released the chains that had been frozen and wrapped around Katherine's torn and tainted heart that now beat in tune with her doppelgangers more so than ever. Stepping in she had to admit, if she had been human at least she would have wore each mark that the ravenous Elena had made to her soft skin but even without any showing due to their blessing and curse as vampires, she still felt everywhere her lover touched. It brought a wicked tremble through her as Katherine turned her gloriously nude body until her back was to the hot rain and her head flung back allowing the water to rush over her head through her hair shutting her eyes reaching nonchalantly for the shampoo of her choosing. She indeed loved Paris, not just for the view, the meals or even the wine but for the beauty and the products. The sweet scent of well blended jasmines lavenders and other soft herbs flooded her nostrils when poured into her hand then slid through her long dark brown hair. Slowly she massaged them into her scalp flicking her eyelids open staring up at the ceiling and the steam watching it dance in the heated air and she drifted into her past of regrettable decision…

_Slipping between the corridors of the prestige college she moved with a deadly grace between each pillar with dark brown almost black eyes fixated on her target, a young fragile life that pulsed with a nervousness of being out on the campus after dark. She was just a simple little mute to her colleagues, a nobody that didn't nor tried to acquire any part of a social life. A book worm engulfed in her studies but Katherine saw beyond her ridiculous repetitive antics. The girl wanted an escape wanted to feel something other than each pathetic glance of pity, another A on her paper and that annoying call from her Aunt how she should find some rich man to sweep her off her feet and spoil her instead of drowning herself in mounds of unnecessary homework. As a few books of hers fell from her shaking arms the hunter moved in slowly like a tiger crouched and quietly stalking forward. The moment her soft red hair draped over her vision reaching for her textbooks Katherine slipped behind the girl and awaited her to stand knowing instantly when the hairs on the back of her neck had begun to stiffen with the hint of danger. The young student felt a hot breath on her neck as she stood dropping all of her books and her small bag. Her pulse quickened, her heart beat thundering and the music was absolutely luring to Katherine whose fangs cracked extending with hunger with the ache of a delicious meal before her. She waited till the girl had bravely turned around moving again appearing as a wavering gust of wind but when the red head turned back Katherine was before her catching the girl's wide but trembling green eyes. Before she could speak, scream or make any noise at all the vampire's eyes pulsed contracted along with the girls and spread with a black deviousness._

_"You won't scream…won't make any noise accept the ones your body will urge to give…you're bored with your pathetic existence in this rotten school…you're longing for a way out, to walk the dangerous side of the tracks…and after this you will desire your body will desire to be wild untamed and provocative…" When the girl went to repeat or nod Katherine didn't give her the single chance ducking her head down slicing hungrily into the human's neck feeling the first of her warm virgin blood rush against her fangs her mouth suckling at the rich taste of the girl's precious life. The vampire roared through Katherine the beast to devour everything but something in the elder nocturne held back. The sound of each moan each repressed ache and sexual pent up tension escaped the girl whose body bucked and arched against Katherine's whom delighted in what she could deliver even from the most sheltered choir girls. This one was no exception slowly pulling from her neck dragging her tongue over her own fangs piercing the layer of it enough to let a couple drops of her own blood spill upon the fresh marks then stroked her tongue right over the two puncture wounds. She grabbed the panting girl by the chin focusing her gaze into now pleasuring and desperate eyes. "Run along to the other side of the campus to that line backer's party but stop by your room mate's closet first…find something more appealing to his liking…oh, and forget your studies…they wont get you what you really want…" With her last words and contracted pupils she vanished leaving the girl breathing heavily with every lust dripping all over her heated skin not even reaching down for her things but walking off to the dorms to fulfill her needs…_

Katherine let out a heavy shutter that trembled through her remembering what had happened when she returned to the dorms a month later. The once silent little mouse had become the hottest piece of ass at the dorm and had slept her way through most of the football team and even some of the cheerleaders. She was admired by the ones she bared it all for and frowned upon by the teachers staff and her own family whom had outcast her for her sudden appalling behavior. But as much as the wild girl had endured and enjoyed one night it had gone too far. There had been another predator on the campus and Katherine hadn't been prowling that night. A wolf had caught scent of something desirable and lost it's composure too wrapped up in the beast that wanted free. The man had nailed her to the wall and the girl so engrossed in the sex couldn't sense the danger until he shifted and tore her apart from the inside out. She went from moaning to screaming in terror but it was too late. The were had ripped her flesh sunk his hungry jaws into her and left her a splattered corpse. When Katherine had went to find the girl for another round she overheard the gossip of some wild animal that had mutilated the biggest tramp down the block. She knew then whom it had been and with her usual way of escaping her own guilt she ran to another town another state and dowsed her failure in booze and other dark thirsts.

"That…poor…girl…" Katherine felt ashamed now, meandered her thoughts to every victim that she had hunted and for her wicked games had destroyed their lives or caused their deaths. She had played humans like dolls stretched and pulled them in several directions till she discovered what broke them then disposed of her toys. Now, being with Elena every wrong doing haunted her with a tidal wave of pain of uncontrollable emotion. As Katherine finished washing her hair and scrubbing her shaking body she slid down the wall curling into a tight ball releasing tears of absolute regret for all her selfish mistakes.

But with another heavy sob and a sudden broken cry the older vampire heard the soft patter of approaching footsteps and the moment they stopped Katherine knew Elena was scenting the air and breathed in her pain. Her eyes turned to the side and noticed her lover nude and knelt down outside the glass with eyes fixed on her maker's. In that instant she realized Elena was feeling each regret each sorrow that Katherine had. Their connection had opened up a door the older vampire never let anyone see inside her twisted mind. But instead of Katherine expecting shame or disappointment she felt a soft stroke of compassion and comfort from Elena whom now opened the door to the shower and wrapped her once dry now slowly soaked body around her lover's. When Katherine felt the nuzzle of Elena's face against her neck then her cheek she let her eyes water more shutting her eyelids resting her head on the younger vampire's._ I'm with you Katherine…don't be sad, don't be angry with yourself…you were in so much pain you had already had so much torn from you…_Katherine felt her body relax and ease in Elena's grasp. She couldn't believe how much those words shared in their minds had reached her soul and given her meaning. The older vampire let every sorrow expel down her body and flow to the tile floor down the drain with the rush of the hot water that rained down on them both. Katherine may had given Elena another life, an eternal one whether good or bad…but Elena had returned the gesture and awakened Katherine from a long dark slumber showing her a light that she didn't think vampires could experience when they became the creatures of blood and hunger. _Elena…_Katherine's one soft moan of her lover's name brought Elena pulling enough from her maker's to crush her lips to Kat's and envelop them in sensual rapture for one another. When the younger vampire knocked Katherine onto her back with the water rushing over them Elena descended her lover trailing a wicked path of hot hungry kisses from the curve of her cheek to her chin down her jugular and further scraping nails along Katherine's stomach slowly scratching downward. She didn't want her creator to feel anymore pain. No, she wouldn't. Elena wouldn't allow it. She would feel pleasure burst and explode from every part of her lover's body she would wrap her in a thousand kisses and strike her with ecstasy filled love bites until Katherine was screaming her name to the moon to the stars to the universe…

"Well Stef…now what? Either she's got some serious magic behind her or she's not here." Damon muttered sipping a bourbon at one of the local bars watching the flutter of French girls bat their eyes at him. He couldn't help but curve his lips in a wicked smile. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat here…" Damon felt his brother punch him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Where else would she hide Damon. You know this is the one place she always felt safe from…HIM." _There's another name I never want to hear brother._

"Well then where else would you like to look Stefan…" But Damon shut his mouth when he heard one of the bartenders whispering to a regular about the most enticing piece of American ass he'd ever seen step foot in his bar. Damon's crisp eyes flicked to the side as he slid over to the two conversationalists. "I hear you've met my…cousin. Quite the remarkable woman isn't she?

"Katherine? Oh yes! She nearly caused an uproar with my girls but it was worth every tab that night. She had almost every man and even woman in here ordering drinks for her. I made more than I'd ever made in one single New Years night, with her visit." The British accented man stammered. His brown eyes wove from his customer and friend back to Damon. "You looking for her?"

"Actually…" Damon let his eyes dilate then contract and spread looking right into the tender's brown ones, "…She gave me an address to where she was and me being this…well dumb ass with directions I not only got lost but lost the paper. Would you by chance know where I could find her or maybe when she likes to come in?" He pulled his gaze back and smiled.

"Well, you are in luck. I've seen her at the coffee shop down two blocks every Thursday. The baker that works with the owners makes her favorite every Thursday morning. I'm sure if you waited she'll be there. If not the baker knows her."

"Oh you have been most helpful. I left a tip under my glass and damn good bourbon might I add." Damon smirked sliding off the stool walking over to Stefan whom was knelt over one of the chairs but quickly followed his brother as they headed for the door. "I know where to find her…let's go get Elena…and then drive Katerina back to the grave where she belongs…"

_**Well, just getting started in this entanglement of passion and perception, and thank you for your ideas especially the flashbacks it's opened up a whole array of possible scenarios. I don't think I'll really venture into the whole Klaus scene since this technically was before he showed and before Damon first showed his 'desire' for Elena. As for the rest of the story...come to the dark side, we got cookies ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oooooh so many ideas, lets see what caffeine and Doritos bring to the table for this chapter. Still, any ideas you have I'll run with what ever you got…but enjoy ;)**_

Elena couldn't help but let a smile curve on her lips brushing her fingers over a burgundy silk ribbon wrapped carefully around a dozen beautiful white and red roses laid over her favorite pillow of Katherine's many comfortable bed cushions. Her lover had filled her eyes with stars again with such a kind romantic gesture even if Elena had protested her maker leaving the luxurious house of Katherine's Paris estate. But it was such an early Thursday and the older vampire had insisted her 'errand' was of the up most importance.

"A bakery lures my love from our comforts…must be some delight…" Elena felt her body tremble with how 'delightful' their evening had been. Katherine astounded her with every surprise every graceful yet seductive move and Elena was even learning the strides of her lover's best play. The younger vampire chuckled at their wild excursions, making way to their bathroom and passed the glorious shower to the rather large and oval Jacuzzi tub surrounded in black and grey tile. Upon the counter around the rim was several small glass saucers holding white red and purple candles of different sizes set between an array of different crystals that seemed to glisten when each wick was illuminated with matches Elena struck and brought from one candle to another. It gave such a tranquil setting and with it she removed her lover's favorite robe from her body letting it slide down her back and drop to the marble floor. Turning her head slowly she admired the basket of several herbal salts and soaps carefully reaching for each glass bottle bringing it to her face breathing in the scents one by one until she found the perfect one reaching over turning the faucet and adjusting the heat. Elena softly poured some of the contents of her favorite aroma in breathing in again letting her senses soothe with the scents stepping up then into the tub. Her body slowly lowered down into the heat and she let out a soft moan of relaxation laying her long hair back that she had noticed over the few nights with her lover had begun to curl so similar to Katherine's.

The older vampire had filled her in on the changes the transition would bring to her body and it excited Elena to no end. As the water filled she reached over turning the knob off leaning back shutting her eyes. Katherine had told her the secrets to toning out certain noises and focusing on others. It was an art Elena was still perfecting but it was indeed growing more defined. As the scents rose higher with the heat of the water surrounding her soothed body she drifted off into memory, if just for a moment…

_Everyone had stated their condolences about their parents sudden tragedy but it didn't stop Elena nor her brother Jeremy from losing themselves into every dark corridor. They barely made contact with one another and the once proud cheerleader now wallowed down into the woods fading away from the confines of the town trying to lose herself in the wilderness around her. She hadn't cared if Jenna scolded her, or even if she puked but the bottle of hard liquor was cupped in her grasp though as shaky and weak as her body was she still managed to hold onto it. If it was an escape so be it, if it ended her she didn't care. It hadn't been the first night and when she stumbled passed a pile of twigs nearly tripping on one larger branch that had fallen she felt her wrist brush roughly against the bark of one of the bigger trees. It stung for a moment but in a strange sense felt good. The marks on her wrist were healing from where she had scraped the razorblade across her skin but with the contact of the tree they sparked to life again with a pain that Elena couldn't even consider such. She wandered further until her stumbling got worse and she brought the bottle to her lips tipping it until the contents were empty and she spun around losing her balance and falling onto her back. Even the rocks her spine had hit didn't seem to give her much. She was beyond numb, beyond feeling. It had been days a week then two but nothing helped. Elena only wanted to disappear, to reach for something dark and mischievous. It felt like a twisted fairytale she had longed for to come true. She didn't want a white knight, no. She wanted a black knight, something mysterious dangerous and even perhaps deadly. She didn't want school or her captive Aunt's home. She didn't want pity she wanted freedom from everything and everyone. It didn't matter how she got it and as she lay there and a shooting star flashed across the night sky she held a deep breath and let out her wish, her wants her desires uncaring who heard uncaring if it tore her once known life apart…she wanted a change. After her stuttered and drunk wish she shut her eyelids letting nature hold her in it's grasp for the end of another long and agonizing evening…_

Elena opened her eyes realizing she had sunk under the water and suddenly marveled at how her lungs hadn't struggled her body hadn't convulsed bringing such new and almost curious revelation through her. Slowly she slid her body upright and out of the water bringing her hands to the edges of the tub then one to her face brushing the soaked hair from her eyes in which she closed fading away the old memories of misery from her present mind filling it only with her incredible nights her rebirth, at Katherine's hand. But when she heard two sets of footsteps and felt a rather devious presence her brown eyes shifted to a darker almost blackened state on full alert until a strong arm came around her waist tugging her out of the water and a hand cupped over her mouth instantly scenting the musky hint of cologne knowing exactly whose it was.

"Katherine…been a long time hasn't it?" Damon smirked holding tight to his captive with a fierce anger and determination to make her pay in spades for his agony his brother's and Elena's. He wondered when she'd show her usual cocky strength and no doubt shove him into the next wall or throw him through the building but then it donned on him maybe she had weakened from being in slumber so long. It brought a happy chuckle through him that in turn brought a tremble through Elena. "Guess you aren't as strong as you used to be." Damon snickered pulling out a sharply curved stake he'd taken the time to carve little ridges in so when he did drive it through her cold heart it would bring her a slow painful death since he'd coated it in vervain too. "No final words?" But when he felt another presence so familiar it brought his eyebrow raised Damon turned his head as the wall cracked and blew apart with something thrown right through it. "What the hell?" Elena didn't care, it had been the distraction she needed and she used her reflexes well knocking her head back into Damon's jaw back peddling them into the wall where she used all her strength to slam against then bolted forward and to the other side of the room now dry and furious uncaring if she was naked before him. "Oh you are gonna…" The elder brother watched as his sibling attempted to pick himself up off the ground knowing just as well something had kicked the crap out of him. "Come on Stef pull it together I found Katherine!"

"No…you didn't." Elena snarled with fang until she felt a soft pair of arms wrap around her body and pull her backward handing her the robe from the floor. Damon turned his head as Stefan raised his and both felt their jaws drop with disbelief. For there in the now newly made doorway the younger Salvatore had been tossed through, stood Katherine with eyes of absolute rage matched to Elena's swarming vampiric ones.

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes standing beside his brother whom dropped the stake he had reached down to retrieve when Elena had knocked him back. Both siblings glanced from one to the other and realized neither had a pulse.

"Stef…" Damon stammered with more fear than concern. He knew what was racing through his brother's mind, it was the same thing running through his. Katherine would be ripped apart piece by piece for taking away the one thing both Salvatore's had reached out to be their light. Damon had, in that moment been grateful he'd never let the cat out of the bag about his feelings for his brother's girl because none of it mattered now. Katherine watched their expressions leaning in placing a soft kiss on Elena's neck as her lover laid her head back contently and the older vampire felt the sinister smile brush over her lips hiding the fury for what Damon was about to do to Elena whom he had mistaken for her.

"What's the matter boys…Kat got your tongue?"

"Actually…" Damon growled rushing forward to snatch Elena from Katherine's arms but both women moved as one shifting out of the way as the older brother stumbled back in disbelief but there it was, more proof the human girl both Salvatore's had adored no longer existed. "Come now, be a good little manipulative bitch and hand her over Katerina." Damon snickered watching his old lover's eyes flash with a hint of irritation.

"Katherine…let her go." Stefan pleaded stepping forward knowing aggressive tactics wouldn't work but subtleties might. Though then again, he could have slapped himself realizing whom he was dealing with. "Is this payback?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it that…" She grumbled with Elena close to her side. She was intently focused on the other brother's movements. If he tried at her lover again he'd meet the other wall not yet disassembled. Shame though._ I had to ruin our beautiful oasis._ She turned her head slightly with Elena's hand folding around her own._ We'll build a new one…maybe on our own private island away from all this…testosterone._ Katherine couldn't help but curve her lips with a held back laughter. Straightening her expression again she opted for a way of escape. "Listen boys, it's been fun but Elena and I well…we need to go far FAR away from you, from the chaos you've stirred in her sleepy little town and away from a danger you couldn't fathom even if I handed you a child's map and crayons." Elena choked down her own urge to burst in amusement.

"Oh dearest Kat…haven't we learned anything? After all wasn't it you that killed her dear ole Uncle and hell turned one of her best friends? So who is the real egotistical maniacal selfish backstabbing murdering tramp here? So what you do, compel her? Take away all her will until she surrendered to you?" Damon stepped slowly forward letting each word spewed from his throat egg his ex on enough to give Stefan the amount of time to drag Elena out, even if it was kicking and screaming. But when his brother's girl, no doubly no longer, stepped in front still clasping Katherine's hand he felt the air shift. Though new to her ability Elena bared it all and her fangs hissing at Damon turning her eyes to Stefan then back to his brother with them swirling with vampiric darkness. "Elena…"

"You want the truth…Damon? Truth is I was on an edge for so long tip toeing around every move the two of you made, regarding the town, me, the secrets you kept. All the while…Stefan…you were playing too cautious treating me like I was some fragile thing you needed to keep in a glass box. While your brother eyed me like the best meal he could ever order up, but never tried." Elena flicked her gaze back to Damon. "Furthermore, not too thrilled that you compelled me to forget our first…encounter. So I don't care that Katherine did strip my necklace which was rightfully her possession, and yes…she made me hers but with one touch from her hand one brush of her lips she didn't need to train me to obey…she didn't treat me like a puppy on a leash…she didn't look at me like a spinning image of her ex…" Elena clenched tight to Katherine's hand as her lover returned the gesture hitching a soft moan with every word Elena let free. "…and she gave me freedom, hope, protection, power…and let's just say…the best damn sex I ever had." The younger doppelganger was teetering on the edge of blood hunger, anger and the switch Katherine had warned her that could remove all feeling in her. Elena knew even if she need to flick it off to get passed them, it could cost her dearly knowing she didn't have the control to shift it back on and becoming cold and sinister unable to love Katherine…it would end her long eternity before it had even really begun. So she took a lesson from her lover's best page, and let the boys have it. "I…love…her…"

"You were compelled." Stefan stated, arguing everything in his mind, swallowing each cruel word that didn't sound like his Elena at all, but merely a shadow of Katherine.

"Oh Stefan…don't you know…anything?" Katherine purred stepping forward against her lover's back driving her hips teasingly against Elena's knocking her made out of her struggling emotional state and right back to want, need…have." She waited till both sets of eyes were fully focused on her movements cupping Elena's chin tilting her head back giving a little smirk then pressing her lips to her lover's. Immediately the younger vampire reached back clenching tight to Katherine and both women moaned with their deep and hungered kiss.

"Hmm…" Damon whispered but with everyone inhuman in the room he'd been caught red handed in the blood cookie jar. _If I didn't want to rip your heart out and use a butane torch on it I'd say that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen…_But when he watched his younger brother nearly drop to his knees in sheer heartache he shook the porn image away. "Fuck you Katherine." Both women broke the kiss and as the older vampire went to speak Elena beat her to it.

"The only one who will be doing anything like that to her, is me. Now leave, you aren't welcome if you're going to try to kill her." Elena snarled. Damon swallowed down the pain about to reach for his own switch but right now Stefan needed him so his own agony would have to wait. The older Salvatore sighed walking over to his brother grasping his arm.

"Let's go…" But Stefan was frozen by his loss by the look in Elena's eyes steered at him. "Don't make me drag you outta here…" Damon glanced over to his sibling and saw the murderous vengeance in his eyes and remember that look…it was the glare he'd given him before Stefan has shut it all down and became the 'Ripper'. _We can come back later and kill the bitch Stef…but for now…Elena's safe. We need to regroup do some research on what she meant._ Damon pushed the thought into his brother's head and with it Stefan turned to him nodding as much as it pained him to retreat. "Pity we couldn't stay for tea but you know…old habits die hard. No hard feelings right?"

"Leave." Elena repeated with a growl and veins flowing through her face. Damon studied the fury and the beast Katherine had created in such a beautiful heart and he couldn't help but wonder if his ex had done this for payback, a way out of her abandonment issues or she truly cared about Elena. Time would tell. As Stefan turned without looking back at his lost lover and Damon threw a hand on his shoulder Katherine didn't hesitate to pull Elena from the destruction and her once most comfortable estate knowing if she didn't it wouldn't just be the Salvatore brothers after them. She only had one chance, and it was one of the reasons she chose to turn Elena…even if it cost her, her own life in the end as long as her lover was safe it was all that mattered.

But until that danger came knocking on their door, she'd whisk her beautiful companion away to paradise bask in their embrace soaking up every moment of eternal bliss giving Elena all she ever dreamed about and more. Was it worth a few casualties, a couple hunters and a little excitement with a chase along the way? _You bet your ass it is…_Katherine thought holding tight to her lover beside her in the hot little black jag convertible she had nonchalantly hotwired with their hair blowing freely in the wind turning to one another with ray bans over their eyes laughing and speeding off to their next destination…


	4. Chapter 4

_**With a bowl of hot cookies and three kinds of ice cream topped with a little oncoming summer heat, what wicked and delightful ideas crawl through my mind! Let's watch where it leads, shall we… };)**_

She knew there would come a time when the sunset would bring a tinge of red fire in the younger vampire's eyes, but when the blood pooled further into Elena's dark irises Kat felt a hint of regret strike her to the core. She had been prepared for the transition which her lover had taken so smoothly it brought a slight bit of envy probing centuries of the twisted recollection of her own arrival into the abyss of a dark eternity. Klaus hadn't made it so pleasant as Katherine had ensured to her made. But it did bring her a shutter of agony. Just as the monster had hunted her disposing of everything linked to her previous life she found herself walking among the same footsteps cursing her own soul into oblivion. Damon had been quite the bastard to bring up her cold heartedness in the midst of a very heated discussion.

Now, she watched awaiting the moment of uncertainty flashing through each prowl of Elena's anxious lips curving in a wicked smile. _Perhaps bringing her to the bar here was not the brightest of ideas. Way to go Katherine…score one for stupidity. _The elder vampire listened in to each drunken conversation and every ridiculous pick up line. _This place wreaks of perversity and danger. I need to get…_

"Elena?" Katherine glanced around the crowded club from the bartender pouring another round to the waitresses bringing customers theirs, to the intoxicated dancers. But her scent, the sweet rich scent of her lover wasn't there. A moment was all it took for several frightening scenarios to play through her wavering mind. Could she be hurt? A hunter found her? Or worse…_Klaus…_That last thought brought a shutter and Katherine sparring forward into the groups of laughing and cheering parties. _Elena, Elena where are you love?_ She pushed through the remaining dancers toward the exit door which flayed in the night wind partially open. The minute her hand grasped the side of the door she felt the pulse, smelt the presence and new blood had been spilt. "Elena…" The older vampire turned the corner and held back her pained expression.

Sure enough she had indeed found her lost partner only to watch her body wrapped around the hips of a young human man, no doubt not even fresh out of college yet. His head was reared back his body responding to every scrape of her nails drug over his shirtless back driving his hips forward eager to break into her body straight through the pool of heat arising between her spread and clamped legs. But it wasn't so much his hands on her that brought a tremble through Katherine. Elena had compelled him to feel only pleasure and as she drank him down further into the grasp of death he still yearned for her in every sense of the word. She was far beyond crazed…sweet Elena was darkly blood lusted.

"Yes…" He groaned and Elena could feel the erection through his denim rocking her body against his spurring his desire on and her ache to continue her delicious feast. He was such a warm delicacy tasted as good as candy and as desperately as she tried to remove her mouth from his throat she couldn't find the willpower to. Slowly his bucking his grinding lessened and with the first release of his hands over her hips and arms dropping away Katherine sprung forward. Before his body could collapse to the ground with Elena's last draw of his final essence of life she yanked Elena from him and watched him slide down the wall heavy breathed close to the end, but luckily he would survive with a few good blood transfusions. The elder vampire held her arms tight around Elena's writhing body so desperate to take that final drop knowing what would happen if she did.

"ELENA!" Katherine yelled clenching tighter around her made warning her to break out of her hunger. "Fight the compulsion of the darkness or it will consume your very soul my love…" Why could she not reach her? What pulled at her so? Then it donned on Katherine whom glanced upward at the blood in the moon, the small ringlet of red. It was drawing Elena's inner beast as well as the hidden power the doppelgangers had. Perhaps years of mastering control had given Katherine an immunity to it's call which brought a great deal of relief through her. But now, her lover…poor Elena was drowning in the sensations of lust.

"Kath…er…ine…pl…ease…" Elena was begging, pleading with her maker to release her let her lap up the last sip of his sweet elixir oblivious to what it could do to her.

"NO! I will not my love…if you do, you will never recover from it ma chere…" Katherine had a choice to make. Fight her very heart to protect whom owned it or…_Lust…she craves lust! No matter it be blood or sex…_The elder vampire forced them away like the wind itself carried Elena up the building over the ledge searching around until she saw the pool of a luxurious hotel lit up just enough for own admiration. Diving down with Elena still struggling in her grasp she dropped them both in the deeper end of the large rectangular pool losing grip of her with a heavy splash sinking them under. Katherine gathered her composure reaching for her lover again backing Elena right to the corner of the deepest section slamming her body against the tile bringing a wicked moan from her love's throat. With just that one growled noise Katherine couldn't remain in her right mind any longer. Elena was soaked in her own clubbing outfit and with her clothing drenched it revealed every curve of her body every inch of her flesh that burned for her maker that yearned to be taken beyond all conscious reasoning. "Elena…" Katherine purred diving her head down at the base of Elena's neck planting the beginning of a trail of hot sizzling kisses spurring on the scrape of her sharp fangs driving the woman pinned by her to arch her body in dark response moaning heavily throwing her head back as a hand grasped her right breast stroking a thumb directly over the hardened tip of Elena's perked nipple.

Katherine made her way downward nipping at her lover's other breast until teasingly swiping a fang over Elena's left nipple bringing another delightful sensuous groan from her. The older vampire let her own held back moan escape pulling her hand away from Elena's breast tearing the dark red but rather thin low cut top from the woman's body watching the water drench out with the clasp of the material ripped in half. Elena purred in ache reaching out at the front of Katherine's black vest snapping the leather cords weaved through the center of it until her maker's beautiful flesh was exposed and Katherine quickly yanked it from her body leaving them both bare, wanting and cast in a glorious inferno of rich preamble. The older vampire brought her lips to Elena's crushing their kiss into something heavier hungrier until they were devouring each other swiping their tongues in the most erotic dance of a struggle for dominance. Katherine purred deeply when Elena gave and with her surrender she chose to reward her made the freedom from the rest of her outfit. She broke away the kiss dove down dispersing of the rest of her clothing and boots with a quick snap reaching out for Elena's pulling her long knee high studs off then grasping the leather over her lover's legs at the sides where she knew the material would break apart.

"Kath…" Elena growled with a delicious smile over her lips but that smile quickly was replaced with a loud moan of absolute pleasure feeling her legs pressed the sides and a hot set of lips over the center of her moistened and pulsing core. Nails scraped at her thighs with Elena bucking in response clenching the edges of the pool for the last of her surely soon to be utterly broken composure. Her mind no longer on the man she left in the alley, no. It was on the tongue drove deep within her the fangs piercing right above her inflamed center and nails digging into her burning flesh. The pool once so cold felt like a hot springs now, bubbling with the intensity of their wicked inferno building deeper higher hotter until Elena screamed out her own desire and the water moved with Katherine coming up slowly driving her lips right to her lover's devouring every noise made just for her. The elder vampire wasn't through and with her fingers slipped into Elena she swallowed her howls of pleasure.

She knew with ecstasy riding them with the ring of blood around the glorious moon they would be no doubt wickedly sated by the first break of dawn and with the rise of the sun it would bring Elena's actions full circle spiraling through the younger vampire's mind. But tonight they would let themselves be carried away by passion, pleasure and the love spurred on by one taste of the darkness with many more to come…

Placing his mangled head back down on the edge of the bar counter he peered about at the fuzzy but somewhat soothing surroundings. Hearing a loud smack knowing it was the sound of an empty tumbler his eyes rolled hearing his annoying yet annoyed brother's voice.

"Be a doll and pour me another bourbon my sweet. Such a looker you are too." Damon smirked giving his best demon smile that knocked the ladies off their feet and into his bed quite frequently. Sure enough the blonde winked back giggled gave him his desire slid her number on a napkin under his glass and walked over to the other side to attend to some other customers. "Gotta admit Stef…French women do know how to show it all." Stefan rolled his eyes swallowing his pities reaching for his own glass of harder alcohol downing it. "Bro, we need to get you laid." The younger sibling snapped upright flipping around with eyes swarming into their dangerous vampiric gaze narrowing his sights on his brother and his mouth. "Down boy…not here…"

"Don't say shit like that Damon…" Stefan snarled releasing him reaching for his cradled glass. "…she was compelled."

"I'm not saying she wasn't and if I remember correctly she did admit to it. But you know as well as I do…bro…Katherine can be rather…persuasive."

"She's fucking MY girlfriend Damon." Stefan growled. Damon bent down further staring at the waitresses tight but firm ass.

"Mmm…but do you believe she loves her? Since when has Katerina been selfless not selfish? Tell me, do you really think she will keep Elena? She'll toss her away once she's bored. Then you can play the knight rescue your damsel and I can go fuck another…mmm…divine party."

"Damon…you love her too." It stopped the elder brother dead in his tracks attempting to mask his emotion but couldn't. "The kiss…"

"Oh…that."

"Yeah, that. Don't bullshit me." Damon raised an eyebrow flopping down beside his brother as his eye candy came and poured them both another then took off to the back to restock. He leaned over meeting Stefan's warning and cold eyes matching him.

"So what Stef…she loves you…I'm the devil you're the whipped angel with a slight craving for sushi and a little biting. But now she's in the real danger the danger we can't protect her from unless…we rip her right out of Kat's greedy little hands. I don't know what she's playing but I'd rather have her locked in a silver coffin dropped into the deepest ocean with a little note for the sharks 'please enjoy love D' but somehow she's got Elena wrapped around her…so I call it manipulation not love."

"And what do we do then hmm? Do we break her from Lena?"

"I say we call reinforcements if we have to." Stefan turns away piecing together the puzzle neither of them could depict until now. "What?" Turning to his brother he shines the light on the older sibling.

"Caroline. Katherine compelled Caroline. It's the only way…"

"You mean Barbie's been under bitchy's little spell? It makes sense…seems like intelligence does still run through your eternal veins. So how does that help us?"

"She's far enough away from her. If it's enough…"

"We could find out exactly what Katerina's up to." Both brothers flashed their million dollar smile. Maybe just maybe, they could get Elena back after all. But then Damon shot a frown sighing. "Wanna tell her she turned her or should I?" Stefan handed Damon his phone with the name highlighted at the top.

Elena felt guilt eat away at her even slumped over the freestanding marble tub drenched in a soothing course of exotic aromas Katherine had bought for her. She felt a little Damon with a glass in one hand threatening to spill with his favorite poison, bourbon and nearly lost her grip feeling it slip until a hand grasped the tumbler and her own trembling fingers. Brown eyes glanced up into a matching pair but darker and growing deep with concern. Katherine knelt down carefully on the dark marbled bathroom floor leaning against the outside of the tub her lover was soaking in by an illumination of rich candlelight.

"I…nearly…"

"I know my love. It is part of the struggle to control the inner hunger. It will come easier in time. Forgive me for bringing you in such a chaotic atmosphere." Elena just shook her head giving her beloved a slight smile but it quickly faded. "Elena…I too once felt the pull so much stronger than my own trembling will. Like all things we much endure a little bit of shame before pride. I will help you find your control."

"Who helped you?" Katherine felt her own breath hitched pulling her eyes from her lover's. It had been so long. Did she even remember? "Kath…I'm sorry…"

"Non. Don't be sorry for asking such a trivial question. I…I have lived this darkness for so long it's difficult to recall the beginning." Katherine brought Elena's glass to her lips slowly taking in the drink that called to the darker of the Salvatore's more than blood itself. She never understood his true love of the drink but she had refused to understand him. Truth was Damon had been the better of the two in all aspects. The elder vampire had scanned Elena's memory of his compulsion that night. If either of them would hunt her, it would be him not just for what she stole from both of them but what Katherine had taken from Damon. With another sip she pried back into her own memory to search for the right one to assist in Elena's curiosity. But it just wasn't there to help her dearest love.

"No one really showed me the rule book…I turned to stop Klaus' control of me to run away from the monster that slaughtered everything I knew. I ran into the wilderness and as Stefan had…I fed on the animals within their own habitat…then I grew fed up with the taste of small creatures and I begun to hunt the true drink. I had no resistance when it was my first, or when it was my second third or so on. I didn't find the true will to cease until one night my emotions so locked away and far gone suddenly snapped back on. Regret, remorse all the things humans use drugs, violence and alcohol to forget I just couldn't. It was there, slapping me in the face and with the blood on my lips I found that control and with it a part of me I'd thought Klaus had destroyed by killing my family." Elena listened attentively but reached out to grasp her lover's hand and Katherine accepted that comfort even if it was a twisted walk down memory lane. "I loved them, I still do…but my fancy of the darker kind brought more seduction where there should have been love. After I lost them and disappeared running from my own guilt running from all that was human within me I found myself returning back to such a familiar place. Then…" Katherine lifted her other hand to Elena's face cupping the side of it with her lover leaning her head into the one soft touch. "…I saw you. I watched you stumble out into the middle of nothing of the dark unaware of what lured closer to you unaware of what was coming so fragile so lost and so alone…" Elena's eyes widened and she recalled something she couldn't believe she had forgotten. The night she'd tried to drink herself to death, made the wish and she had succumbed to the blackness she remembered a hot breath over her face like a fire that had touched her lips and what felt like arms slipped underneath her. The next morning she had awoken in her own bed, her jacket and shirt folded by her bedside. She had assumed it had been Matt or someone else that had carried her. But those arms had been smaller and impossible to be from a man. _It had been Katherine. _"It brought something so dead from the depths of me, to the surface. I felt…alive. I had to know. But, when Damon realized too much and so many were pointing accusatory fingers at me I embraced my darkness once again. For that Elena I…"

Katherine didn't even have the moment to give a true apology as a soft set of lips laid over her own and her dark eyes rolled backward reaching out with Elena pulling her in. In minutes the elder vampire had stripped her robe slipped into the tub and against her beloved whom surrendered to her with everything she could give could show. In the midst of their warm passionate kisses Elena pulled slightly back shuttering when Katherine's nails raked along her back.

"You're a million times forgiven…please forgive me for last night…Kath…" The older doppelganger responded back with a rich fervor of sweet embrace.

"As you are forgiven…we will hunt tonight…the proper way my love." Elena felt those lips upon her own again losing herself in the feel of the hot water around her the body pressed to her own and the kisses Katherine devoured her with over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OOOOOH getting saucy with all these ideas! Well, let's jazz it up a bit hmm? I've got different what if and let's do this responses so here goes nothing...a new spin on this little dark tale :)**_

Katherine couldn't help but smile in approval as she and her lover stepped foot into the busy faire of a glorious night blessed renaissance. So much laughter, drinking, bustling and the perfect place for the elder vampire to truly teach Elena the arts of enticing and alluring vampirism. Though she felt a shiver of heat drive through her with what her made had draped over her deeply sensual body.

The corset of deep purple and black the very nicely formed leather strapped on her legs laced along her sides…how she looked so delectable. _If we weren't at this party oh how quickly I'd rip all that from you my love. _Elena felt a grin widen on her face flashing a hint of fang in delight. _Don't think I don't wish to do the same. _The younger vampire had nearly lost all composure when Katherine had stepped out of the walk in closet dressed to kill in all aspects. Laced from the bottom of her waist all the way up to her very revealing breasts was a beautiful rose etched corset in rich reds of both light and dark blended so provocatively and it didn't stop there. She had slipped over her firm legs a half slit cut skirt flowing with each stalking movement in a pair of beautiful black laced boots set to the perfect height of heel. Both had almost forgone their imminent mission of Elena's nocturnal instinct 101, but Katherine regained her stride and reluctantly drug her lover out for a night of fun and learning curves.

"The air…it's…"

"Intoxicating?" Katherine smirked sliding her hand along the back of Elena's spine right near her ass. "It will be that way love…the sights, the smells…the lure."

"Is it always…this way?" Elena's eyes bore into Katherine's nearly gazing straight through her maker.

"It can be. But that is why you must learn to contain the instinct within. Focus first on the sounds…" Katherine whispered slipping behind Elena sliding nails along her waist bringing a shutter through the young vampire. "The music, the voices…drown them out…then slowly…drown each heartbeat out." Elena nodded shutting her eyes focusing everything in her attempting to slowly tone down the loud rattles and rings in her ears. Katherine felt her lover's tensions ease, her shoulders drop her body become still and calm. She was almost there, until…

"Hiiii…" Elena's eyelids flipped up her pupils attempting not to shrink nor expand but the hunger had already surfaced with the young rather inebriated tourist. "You two are quite…the pair…" She giggled with a little purr and her reddish blonde hair draped over one of her eyes, eyes of a deep blue that sucked the younger vampire in prying her eyes from the girl's narrowing downward at her very revealing low cut vest and high cut skirt. "Can I…buy you a drink?"

"Ma dear girl…" Katherine smirked about to send the annoying little flirt away but was caught off guard when Elena flaunted her plan.

"Are you sure you want to?" Elena purred with a much deeper seductive tone stepping closer laying her palm on the girl's chest slowly scraping a nail downward bringing the human's pulse thundering her heartbeat racing. Her eyes slipped right back into the girl's and every so smoothly she let them contract then spread.

"Elena…wait…" Katherine watched, suddenly taken aback how her body wouldn't respond to any movement. In that moment her power, her strength, her will fled. She couldn't comprehend it. _What is…happening to me?_

"Tourists…they have such a…spark to them…shut your eyes…I promise, it will…feel pleasurable…" The girl's eyes contracted and dilated slowly shutting her eyes. Elena cracked her jaw letting her fangs lengthen with promise leaning her head down cupping the back of the girl's head tilting it. She couldn't help but let her own eyes burn from dark brown to a rich blood red lost in the ache of a captured prey.

"Elena!" Katherine had hoped to ease into the night's game of the hunt but something had spurred her lover on, in a way she hadn't expected. It was just like with the man in the alley but now…it was as if Elena was becoming the dark instead of embracing it. The elder vampire glanced unable to pull her eyes from the scene as it unfolded before her. Elena dipped in slicing cleanly into the girl's neck immediately harboring a moan of pure ecstasy from the human which brought the vampire grasping arms around her tightly in possession sinking further slowly suckling the life from her. Katherine wanted to turn away, but was fixated on the actions of the younger vampire. _She's so delicious love…care to join me? _Elena's call nearly broke Kat's will right then and there as if her made had compelled her. It brought Katherine recalling all the years the decades the centuries she'd played human's this way, like her feasts her delights. Now the tables were turned and she understood Elena's yearn for it. It was too much to bare and slowly the elder vampire succumbed to her lover's voice moving behind the girl clasped in Elena's arms lowering her elongated fangs right over the other side of her neck giving in. She broke the skin with the girl moaning deeper arching her body between them. Elena had been right, something about this flirty young woman had indeed appealed to them both. Her doppelganger had felt it. The blood flowing through this girl's veins was more than just a sweet release it was ancient, strong and uncanny in it's pull at the vampire's. Katherine pulled at the warmth of her essence hearing Elena do the same and when the girl reached her hands up clenching her fingers in their hair they submitted to the pleasure to the dark calling quickly pulling from the chaos and crowds to a beautiful little outdoor oasis surrounded in carved marble statues, fountains and recently lit lanterns. Both broke out of the girl's skin whom pulled away dazed and intoxicated on liquor and blood loss but so very much in control of the situation. "Who are you?"

"Mmmm…did I taste good?" The girl smirked laughing letting her body drape over one of the stone benches and with her little feat both vampire's moved closer enticed by her. Katherine couldn't pull her eyes from the girl neither could Elena. Their irises lit up with blood fire, hunger, ache.

"Who…" Blue eyes turned so close to ice but held a hypnotic lure to them slipping into Katherine's whom licked her lips trying to resist the call but unable to. Elena wasn't much better now kneeling down to slice back into the girl's still unhealed neck. The elder vampire reached out quickly yanking her lover away from the vixen. "Whom are you?"

"Kath…" Elena swallowed down the sudden rush of danger flicking her eyes slowly calming from bloodlust now harbored with worry. But it was the laughter from the girl that sent shivers of dark preamble down both their spines.

"Katerina." Just the one name spoken so soaked in sensual rapture and Katherine felt herself step forward lost to this devious human. Elena briefly shook from the power this young thing was putting out and it was enough to lock her arms around her maker driving them across the garden away from trouble. "Let her go…let her feeeeeed…"

The younger vampire flashed fang with a hiss. The sensual tango drove far from Elena's mind turning her eyes to Katherine whom looked so utterly confused with an expression of sobriety. _Katherine love…are you okay? _Both women were struggling just to keep their thirst in check turning to one another then back to the girl whom stood without any swagger as if they'd never touched her at all.

"MY lover asked you a question." Elena snarled attempting to keep her composure. No longer wanting to tear into the girl in pleasure, as much as she wanted to rip the girl to shreds for be-spelling not just her maker but one of the most powerful oldest vampire's she'd ever known.

"My my…so eager to know about me." The girl snickered leaning back down laying against the bench now upright but still so provocatively desirable to the two nocturnes. "Minutes ago you both were moaning if not louder than I was, ready to give me a night I'd never forget I'm sure."

"A witch." Katherine growled. But the woman laughed.

"Much, much more."

"How do you know of me?"

"Ha…ha…oh my dear _Katerina_ I know…so…much…" The older vampire felt another strike of heat drive through her over her sizzling flesh. She hissed stepping back a notch furious someone like this could give an effect just as her dear sweet Elena could. "Careful, I might take your playmate. Then what would you do? Can't go back to the brothers grim and all those that have stepped on your path are scattered or dust."

"She smells of someone, someone I've met Katherine." Elena stammered, calming the urge to snap the girl's neck. Then the memory flooded her, the scent those eyes that smile. "Alexia." Katherine turned her head to her lover with eyes widening.

"You met…"

"Dead. By the hand of the older sibling. Word traveled fast in my homeland."

"And that homeland would be?" Katherine trembled at the pain itching at her with the knowledge of what Damon had done to the beautiful vampire. But the girl just let laughter pour from her throat standing then stepping away into the shadows and fading within the crowds of entrepreneurs. "Dammit." Katherine snarled with Elena rushing toward the streets gazing around attempting to ward out the girl's scent but just as she had appeared she was completely gone.

"Katherine…who was that?" Elena muttered but her lover could hear the tremble within her voice. The older vampire wrapped a soothing arm around her made.

"Let us forget this…and enjoy the night's festivities my love." Katherine was determined to release the tension piling on them both with a little food, wine and shopping. But in the back of her wading mind the one little mischief had certainly increased her urge to protect Elena, no matter the consequence...

"You know dear brother…we've lost their trail." Damon chimed in with his usual repertoire of undying sarcasm leaning back in the driver's seat of the black old fashioned Shelby GT 500 turning to his sibling whom hadn't shaken the pain from his face even behind the pair of Oakley tinted sunglasses. They were going a nice 90 through the streets of a quaint little European town.

"Damon." Stefan had the faint notion to shut his older brother up but no, he let it go.

"I almost have the urge to buy one of those giant atlas globes and just SPIN it round and round with a glass of bourbon. Who knows maybe shit faced I can pick a place out that they MIGHT be in."

"Damon." He spoke again with a little more of an irritation in his throat.

"Aww sour grapes Stef! Look, so things didn't go so well with blondie lochs…"

"Didn't GO so well? Are you listening to yourself?"

"Actually I rather ignore myself, that's what keeps getting me into predicaments with you…dear brother." Damon calmed his own temper yearning to flare. "Well, do you think our dear ex has fled this country too?"

"I'm…not sure. She seems very eager to stay as far away from our home as possible."

"Well good ole spunky Car didn't really give us much to go on."

"What do you expect? She was in Katherine's hands Damon. On top of finding out her best friend is a vampire now. I would be a little speechless too." Stefan turned toward the road but a sudden flash of bright light brought a snarl from him. "DAMON LOOK OUT!" The older sibling slammed on the brakes skidding the car to the side nearly flipping them with how much of an impact ninety to zero could cause on a dirt road. Both siblings turned to one another then heard the faint tap of high heels. "Oh you gotta be…"

"Hello boys." Damon glanced up adjusting his red tinted glasses pulling the down just enough to look at a pair of nicely formed long legs covered in rather tight black pants and knee high boots trimmed with a very revealing black vest and a wave of red-blonde hair. The older brother couldn't help but drop his jaw with Stefan following suit.

"We search the countryside for them and we get her?" Damon groaned rolling his eyes to his younger sibling but when he heard the faint growl from the woman before them leaning over the edge of the convertible window all process of thought flew the coop.

"Missing someone again Damon? Tsk tsk and here I thought if I found you I could repay Lexi one." Damon swallowed down his nervousness. _I knew her murder would come back to haunt me. _

"He did it to save everyone." Stefan retorted, completely kicking himself for defending his brother after he had killed his BEST friend.

"YOU of all people, on his side for that?"

"Absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder I see." The one sly smart ass remark brought blood boiling and both Salvatore's could smell it. Quickly as it had risen the woman pushed it down with a deeper resolve. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised…" The woman removed the sash of black from her neck revealing the marks made by not one but two vampires in which both brothers stared deeply. "…you haven't asked me who decided to make me a snack."

"Those…they're…"

"I met her. The 'doppelganger'. She's very young, stubborn but she has that fire in her blood that Katherine has."

"If you harmed…" Damon snarled about to strike but the woman shook her hand.

"Down boy. But perhaps you can make it up to me. You see, I have my own agenda with dear Katerina. I see you both weren't on the prowl for her, rather for what you seem to have lost. She's a manipulative bitch and the girl didn't deserve a turn so young."

"Dare I ask…why would you help us let alone me, Avery…"

"Because boys…" She leaned in with a power flaring in her iced blue eyes sending nervousness through both vampires KNOWING her potential. "…she deserves a fate worse than a slow death. You want your girl back, help me eradicate Kat."

"How can you? We don't even know where they are?" Both siblings watched the woman throw her head back in dear laughter.

"OH how funny! I guess I'll share my secret if you boys will give me a ride." Damon hesitantly offered his hand as the woman climbed in. "They both fed from me, so I've marked them too and just like you two can sniff out their blood I can do so…much…more. Shall we?" Stefan eyed his brother whom shrugged his shoulders turned the ignition on and put the Shelby in reverse, switched gears and floored it off as their new passenger pointed the way.


End file.
